1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to interactive toys. More particularly, the present invention relates to interactive toys with sensing features and online play.
2. Background Art
Figural toys such as action figures, dolls, pets, and other forms are popular ways for both children and adults to display and interact with their favorite characters and personalities in a tangible form. Simplistic figural toys may have been dominant in the past, either relying on the imagination of the consumer or providing only canned responses to consumer interactions. However, with the rapid pace of technology and a new generation of consumers familiar with the Internet, social networks, and online games, there is an increased demand for sophisticated toys that better fit into modern networked lifestyles, particularly for tech savvy younger generations.
While virtual online worlds and social networks are providing new outlets for people to spend time, including decorating of virtual spaces with virtual objects, accessories, and other forms of expression, it cannot yet replace the enjoyment of handling, appreciating, and collecting tangible objects. In particular, tangible objects are amenable for a pattern of play geared towards nurturing and care, such as for a pet. By, for example, adding object, touch, sound, and motion sensors to a figural pet, a user can feed, pet, bathe, groom, and perform other interactions to nurture and care for the pet. While these same actions might also be simulated in a virtual environment, they may not provide the same sensory feedback and immediacy as a tangible object, as opposed to a merely passive computer display that can only visually display the simulated actions occurring in the virtual environment.
At the same time, virtual online worlds and social networks provide compelling features that are not typically available to standalone, non-networked toys. These features may include, for example, communication with friends and colleagues from school or around the world, participation in chat groups or forums, the ability to view other people's virtual collections and environments or to display your own, and exploring fantastic virtual worlds that may be difficult to simulate in a tangible way. As consumers have grown to use and take advantage of these networked experiences, greater integration of these networked services into products provides an attractive selling point.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a way for consumers to enjoy the benefits of tangible toy interaction while supporting the features of virtual online worlds.